By their very nature, reactive munitions use two or more reactive components that chemically react with one another upon initiation. The catalyst for such initiation can be a fusing system or target impact. In either case, the reactive components must be kept inert prior to initiation. For small munitions such as pre-formed fragments or bullets, pre-initiation “safing” of the reactive components is a difficult task as the small delivery package limits a munition designer's options in terms of incorporating safety mechanisms therein.